Not What She Expected
by V.Evergreen
Summary: Emily finds it hard to find the right time to tell Matt the news that will change both of their lives; in fact she wonders should she even tell him at all?


"Hello? Earth to Emily?"

Emily started as Jess waved a hand in front of her face. She had been so completely wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard what the young woman had said.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked.

"Me and Abby were just off out for lunch," Jess said gesturing to the blonde who stood a little way back by the door, "We're wondering if you'd like to come?"

"I'm fine thank you." Said Emily with a fixed smile that didn't seem to placate Jess in the slightest.

"Are you sure? Come on, it'll be good for you to get out-"

"I said I'm fine Jess." Said Emily a little harsher than she'd meant to, "Sorry," she sighed, "Maybe next time."

With a little ushering from Abby Jess was soon gone and Emily was once again left alone. She slumped in the chair at her desk letting the stress of the day wash over her. Everything had become more stressful lately, ever since she had held the little stick that Abby had called a pregnancy test that confirmed she was with child.

She still hadn't told Matt.

She knew she ought to and it weighed down on her chest to have to keep it a secret but when it came down to it she was scared. Absolutely terrified.

She knew that times were greatly changed from when she was brought up but the fact remained that she and Matt were not married. Emily knew that it was deemed perfectly acceptable to (as Abby had put it) 'sleep with someone' before marriage but the fact remained that before she had come through the anomaly it would have been unforgivable to have a child out of wedlock. In fact more often than not the child was taken away, and even though she had known herself to be pregnant for only two weeks the notion of her child being taken away from her was too painful to even begin to imagine.

And even if it turned out that her fears were unfounded she didn't know in the slightest if Matt even wanted a child. For all she knew he might not want children at all.

Emily took a deep breath to steel herself. It was getting ridiculous. She would have to tell him the next time she saw him because even if he didn't want a child she was sure it would better to know either way.

It wasn't like it was a very well kept secret, both Jess and Abby had waiting outside the bathroom door when she had taken the test. It had been fair to say that both woman had been confused when she had came out of the bathroom, told them the news and then promptly burst into tears. She wasn't quite sure how Lester had figured it out but when she had asked he had given her a wry smile and replied that he was a father of three and he knew the signs. Even Captain Becker had worked it out when she had felt faint at an anomaly site and had had to sit down. In fact she was still surprised that's he'd managed to put two and two together considering how dense the man could be around women. He still hadn't told Jess how he felt about her nor she him and it was beginning to get a little bit exasperating.

In fact the only person besides Matt who didn't know was Connor and she wouldn't be surprised if Abby had told him at her first opportunity. Nor would she blame her.

Emily was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Matt approach her as though her thoughts had summoned him, until he had wrapped his arms around her from behind. She felt a bubble of panic build up inside her; she had to do it now or she never would.

"Hello," He said pressing a kiss to her cheek, "Do you fancy going out for lunch, there's a nice café just around the corner-"

"I'm pregnant!" She blurted out. She closed her eyes when he didn't say anything, in fact he didn't move at all. She was about to get up when Matt moved to stand in front of her,

"Really?" He asked quietly.

Emily just nodded unable to trust her voice. She was shocked when Matt grabbed her in a hug and span her around. "We're going to be parents!"

Emily was unable to stop the tears that sprang to her eyes this time and instead she just let out a watery laugh as she hugged him back, especially when she heard his next question,

"So what do you think we should name it?"

…

A/N- Just a quick little one-shot that I hope you enjoyed! If you did nothing would mean more than a review! All the best-VE


End file.
